Believix
Believix is a transformation the Winx achieved in Season 4. It is the transformation after Enchantix, but it is said not to be the final form, as Miss Faragonda said in "The Fairy Hunters" of Season 4, Believix is a higher level fairy form which can be accessed by Enchantix Fairies, but it was never mentioned by her that it was the Final Fairy Form, but only one of many other Higher Level Fairy Forms. Requirements For a Fairy to earn her Believix form, she has to make people believe in fairies and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic. Believix gets stronger when more people believe in magic, which means that if a fairy does not convince people to believe in fairies and magic, her powers will weaken. The Believix comes with four types of wings: the normal wings, and then the fairy has Speedix, Zoomixand Tracix wings. The Winx Club earn their Believix in "A Fairy in Danger" because Roxy believes in them. In the episode, "In Diana's Kingdom", the Winx earn another new power called Sophix, this is one of the Gifts of Destiny(the Gift of Wisdom) and give the Winx flower and plant powers akin to Flora's and the ability to be in complete harmony with nature. The Second Gift (the Gift of Heart) boosts their courage and they earnLovix, a transformation that gives them ice powers. The Third Gift (the Gift of Darkness) did not give the girls a new transformation, it was instead a power to bring someone dead back to life, but they could use it only one time. A question arose when Stella first appeared in "A Fairy in Gardenia". She got Bloom and her family to believe in magic but did not earn her Believix. This is most logically explained that a fairy must have herEnchantix to earn her complete Believix. Miss Faragonda herself confirmed it by saying that it is a Higher Fairy Form accessible to Fairies who have already gained their Final Fairy Form, their Enchantix. Magical Abilities With Believix, a fairy has the power to reach out to someone's heart and help people overcome their bad habits or weaknesses. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Musa: Bright Heart *Tecna: Gem of Mind *Flora: Breath of the World *Stella: Dawn of Light *Bloom: Strength of Life *Aisha: Spirit of Courage Gifts of Destiny :Main article: Gifts of Destiny The powers of Believix Fairies are ineffective against Major Fairies of Earth as these are the Supreme Guardians of Nature, and of Earth's magic. Therefore the Winx needed higher powers to face the Major Fairies and were given the Gifts of Destiny by the Ethereal Fairies. The Gifts of Nature provide Believix Fairies with two more sub-transformations: Sophix, that allows them to unite with nature in the Kingdom ofDiana, and Lovix that helps them in the cold regions of the North were Aurora rules. Gallery of Attacks Every girl has a special effect added to their attacks, which is different for every girl and has something to do with their main power. Gallery Category:Winx club Category:Monster high Category:Other